


Serious Matter

by writingbychelle



Category: Real Person Fiction, Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 15:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingbychelle/pseuds/writingbychelle
Summary: Shawn takes your favourite show very seriously.





	Serious Matter

Raking his fingers through his hair, Shawn looked at the TV in frustration, you sitting next to him while laughing your ass off at your boyfriend’s irrigation. You both were currently watching your favourite show, one that you had watched several times by now but this had been Shawn’s first time watching it, allowing you to fully soak in the different emotions your boyfriend went through while watching the endless pining between two of the main characters, the longing gazes, the lingering touches and the loving smiles when the other person wasn’t looking. To be fair, you had been the exact same when you were watching these episodes for the first time but it was just beyond fun to watch the singer’s different reactions to the scenes playing out on the TV in front of you.

“Don’t you dare laugh at me, babe. This is a serious matter. Why won’t they-Goddammit, would you two just kiss and admit you love each other already?!” he argued with the TV, knowing well enough that his out lash wouldn’t change a single thing which only increased your laughter, your hands flying to your stomach while you rolled into a ball, nearly falling off the sofa in the process, Shawn wrapping his arms around you to keep you from hitting the floor.

“Are you done?” he chuckled, the noises escaping you only causing him to laugh along with you.

Panting you tried to sit up, grabbing your boyfriend’s hand as he pulled you up, “Yes. Sorry.”

You shot an apologetic smile in Shawn’s direction before snuggling back into his side, his arm wrapping around your shoulders after rising up and allowing you to scoot closer to him.

“You know,” you interrupted the comfortable silence between the both of you after the episode came to an end, “I’m pretty sure we were like that before we started dating…”

“I don’t know about you but I was definitely a lovestruck idiot, pining after you all the time,” Shawn said while looking down at you, a soft smile stretching over his face.

“Actually…me too,” you giggled quietly, leaning upwards to press your lips onto Shawn’s for a quick kiss.

Your boyfriend, however, had a different idea, wrapping his arms around your waist to pull you closer to him, causing you to shuffle into his lap as you giggled against his lips, Shawn not being able to keep the big grin off his face for any longer either, both of you just too happy and too much in love to keep a straight expression for another moment. Breaking apart you rested your forehead against his’ pressing peck after peck to his lips until you mumbled a quiet “I love you” against them, pressing your face into the crook of Shawn’s neck as he repeated the words back to you.


End file.
